robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Counter Blox: Sauce (RoLve Community)
Counter Blox: Sauce is a rip-off of the Steam Valve Counter Strike: Source made from the developing team named ROLve community. It is a team based game where there are 2 teams: Terrorists and Counter-Terrorists. The objective of the terrorists is to plant the bomb at bombsite A or B or eliminate all Counter-Terrorists. The Counter Terrorists, however, have to defend bomb sites A and B from being planted by the bomb. Click here to PLAY THE GAME: http://web.roblox.com/games/276573349/Counter-Blox-Sauce-Paused-Dev WARNING: LINK MIGHT EXPIRE CURRENT WEAPONS Knife Knife - 4 hits with a right click in the front and you kill 2 hits with a left click is a kill but slower 1 hit with a right kick in the back is a kill and 2 hits in the back with a left click is a kill Rifles M4- An automatic powerful rifle that has a silencer attachment and one shot in the head unless the enemy has a helmet and Kelvar (armor). 3100 AK47 - An automatic rifle just like the M4 but has more recoil and one shots head regardless of how much armor the enemy has. $2700 AWP - A very powerful action bolt rifle with 2 zoomable scopes and can one shot the torso, head, and arms but not the legs. $4750 Smgs UMP - A smg with the damage of a pistol, but more fire rate. P90 - A smg with the fire rate of a machine gun that is good for running and gunning $2700 Shotguns M3 - A high damaging pump shotgun XM1014 - An faster fire rate shotgun than the M3 but with a bit less damage $3000 Pistols and Equipment Five-Seven - Usp Tactical - A starting pistol for Counter Terrorists that can one shot the head if the enemy has no armor and has a silencer attachment and has 3 clips with each 12 bullets. Very accurate. Glock 18 - A starting pistol for the Terrorists that has a fast fire rate, 7 clips with 20 bullets, and a mode that can switch the gun fire to semi-auto or burst fire but has no spray pattern. Desert Eagle - A very powerful pistol that can one shot in the head regardless of how much armor the enemy has but has lower fire rate than the Usp and has limited ammo (6 clips with each 7 bullets). Great as a sidearm as an awper because of is one hit kill. $750 Equipment Defuse kit - if you don't have at least one person with a defuse kit, you might lose. $200, HE Grenade - does low damage but good when throwing grenades at once. $300, Smoke - block out areas so awpers cant see. Don't go through smokes because you will most likely die. $300 CURRENT MAPS De_Aztec - A mostly CT sided map because the Terrorists are just trapped with only 3 ways to advance and the CTs cover a lot of ground. De_Dust2 - ? Counter Blox League Counter Blox League is a Counter Blox Sauce Tournament for Counter Blox: Sauce pros where 10 teams with each 5 players and 2 fillins fighting for the $500 robux (Maybe higher) CBL Group: http://web.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=2618735 The First Tournament (8/7/15 11:00 MTN time-) The first tournament was very stupid. Most teams won by default (without a fight) due to people being offline. Tournament was held here: http://www.roblox.com/games/268594436/Counter-Blox-League#!/game-instances The teams are: Example: (❌ is lost first game/✔️❌ won 1st then lost 2nd/⭐️Won)(Team Name) - (Team Captain then others) = (Game Number): (Win/Lose) D1ck Weeds(HydraX) - BatsmanBowler+vm9+ACPBlackShadow+Amir3600 = G5 ❌EnvyL- ProbsNotAccelFlow+IamSomethingGG+Porshc+Pistol120303 = G1: Lost to Supreme Team because they were offline ✔️Miracle Ace - LegoBluX+UndercoveryWP+Baldo46+Latched+qwerok223 = G2: Took victory after hours of making it official ✔️Unity Guards - DustBro+cr0pe+TH3No0b0fCha0s+jwun+jydn = G4: Won by Default Team Pasha Biceps- Undefined (they disbanded) TitanS- PatrickWatikins+HandyA2BCDomski2BC+Mexiizo+vein18+Maxwellman1234 = G5: ❌Ninjas in Poo - EvanRekt+EASportsITSINTHEGANE+MODSEXCLUSIVE+zimondcrafter+ErinChanDesu= G3: Lost to Dank Meme because they were offline ❌Bloxnatic - infinateminds+TheGuyWhoHasItAll+ = G4: Lost to Unity Guards because they were in a different time zone ✔️Supreme Team - SupremeNewbLord,NubLord,NoobLord,+War455+Inflamed+LegendsAreMade= G1: Won by Default ✔️Dank Meme - BatHunter100+XXGUNERS+Kniv979+kkiller20+coolguner515+Quagma= G3: Won by Default Host: OneSummit (you will be missed) Co-Host: iLiinx Admin list: MegaPorker, UndercoveryGG Chat Mod: Needlesskolby Note: few people weren't recorded because they were late or not popular The Second Tournament Mod Squad??? Category:FPS Games Category:Games with 1000-1000000 visits